Roses
by choibabyxxx
Summary: Jiyong membuat sebuah tato mawar di pahanya, dan kemudian dia pun mendapatkan pengalaman pertamanya lewat mimpi bersama pria asing bernama Choi Seunghyun. Mimpi yang begitu nyata, liar dan panas, namun penuh cinta./"Hyung, apakah semua ini hanya mimpi?"/SPECIAL #HAPPYTOPDAY


Langkah kaki-kaki mungil itu berhenti di sebuah toko kecil yang nampak usang. Iris gelapnya berpendar, memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Merasa tak yakin, laki-laki itu pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, mengirim pesan singkat kepada seseorang.

 **To : Chaerin**

 _Kau yakin ini tempatnya?_

 **From : Chaerin**

 _Tidak ada untungnya juga aku menipumu bukan?_

Walau perasaannya masih sedikit mengganjal, lelaki manis itu akhirnya menyerah. Ia pun membuka pintu toko yang berdebu itu dan suara lonceng yang nyaring terdengar ke segala penjuru sudut ruangan yang ternyata memiliki luas lebih dari apa yang dibayangkannya.

Disusul oleh sesosok pria tua yang segera berdiri menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang, apa kau ingin ditato?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah semakin larut namun laki-laki manis itu tak kunjung terlelap di ranjangnya meski telah berbaring di sana sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tangan lentik turun menyingkap selimut untuk kemudian meraba paha dalamnya, menyentuh sebuah tato mawar berukuran sedang yang kini menghiasi kulit putihnya.

Kwon Jiyong—nama lelaki tersebut—berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya. Ingatan akan ucapan pembuat tato tadi siang cukup mengusik ketenangannya. Beliau mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang hebat menghampirinya malam ini. Entah apa maksudnya Jiyong juga tak mengerti. Karena saat ditanya pun, pembuat tato tersebut hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tertawa melihat ekspresi bodoh yang diperlihatkannya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas malam.

Dan suhu kamar terasa semakin pengap dan panas meski di luar turun hujan dengan derasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The dawn air is cold, our bodies getting cold_

 _Come inside the warm blanket_

 _I feel your warmth, your messed up hair_

 _And your odd smile_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiyong tersadar di sebuah tempat yang lembab dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Baju tidur yang dikenakannya sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menutupi lekuk tubuhnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Jiyong tak bisa melihat atau melakukan apapun karena matanya tertutup dan kedua tangannya terikat. Dia terlalu bingung bahkan untuk mencoba menggerakkan badan.

Jiyong yakin ini hanya mimpi karena dia ingat betul dia berada di kamarnya dan bergelung nyaman di kasurnya yang empuk sebelumnya. Tapi semua ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi sebab dia bahkan dapat merasakan hawa lembab dari dinding yang disandarinya. Jiyong mulai menebak-nebak dimana posisinya sekarang ini, dan sampailah ia pada pemikiran bahwa dia sedang berada di kamar mandi—lebih tepatnya di dalam _bathup_ —setelah mendengar suara tetesan air yang berasal entah dari _shower_ atau keran.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Jiyongie?"

Tiba-tiba Jiyong mendengar sebuah suara disusul dengan langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat. Jiyong penasaran dengan siapa yang datang tapi tak berani bersuara. Namun yang jelas ia meyakini bahwa anonim itu pastilah seorang pria. Suara bariton yang amat serak dan seksi barusan sudah tentu bukan milik seorang wanita.

Langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin jelas untuk kemudian berhenti di depannya. Pria itu berjongkok menghadap Jiyong, memandangi wajahnya yang cantik, tidak berdaya, namun luar biasa menggairahkan.

Pria asing itu pun begitu rupawan. Berambut perak, berwajah tampan, serta dikaruniai tubuh yang sangat porposional. Sangat memikat. Namun sayang Jiyong tidak dapat melihat keindahan itu mengingat kondisinya sekarang ini.

Pria itu meraih ujung dagu Jiyong dan memperhatikan wajah manis dengan lebih teliti. "Kau tahu? Kau begitu menggairahkan, Jiyongie." bisiknya sembari menggigit pelan ujung telinga Jiyong.

Jiyong mengerang. Gairah kelakiannya merespons positif suara dan desah napas yang begitu dekat dengan indera pendengarnya tersebut.

" _Eunghh hyung..._ "

"Choi Seunghyun."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Leave the lights on, I wanna remember everything clearly_

 _Your perfect silhouette when you look back at me_

 _It drives me crazy, oh damn_

 _Under your hair, under your shoulders_

 _The moment we meet eyes, we start_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Seunghyun _hyung_..."

Jiyong menggeliat tak nyaman. Desah erang kian tak terkendali saat Seunghyun membawa tangannya yang besar menuju pahanya, menyingkap celana tidurnya untuk kemudian mengusap tato mawar miliknya. Gairah sudah nyaris di atas ubun-ubun. Jiyong yang terbawa suasana secara tak sadar membusungkan dada. Belahan bibir terbuka sedikit diikuti lidah kecil yang mengintip malu-malu.

Seunghyun menyeringai tipis. Diamatinya wajah manis Jiyong yang memerah hebat dengan paha yang saling merapat, menyembunyikan sesuatu di tengah-tengah yang mulai meneteskan cairan cinta. Sungguh menggoda.

Seunghyun menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Kau terangsang?" tanyanya tepat di atas bibir Jiyong. Tangannya yang leluasa kemudian bergerilya di paha mulus itu, sengaja menyentuh milik Jiyong yang masih tertutup celana untuk mendatangkan erang frustasi dari lelaki manis itu.

" _Nghhh..._ "

Sekali lagi, Seunghyun menyeringai melihat Jiyong begitu mendambanya penuh ekspetasi.

Sentuhannya semakin naik hingga ke perut datar Jiyong. Tak seperti tadi, Seunghyun mulai berani menyusupkan tangannya masuk ke dalam baju tidur yang dikenakan Jiyong. Seunghyun kini dapat merasakan keseluruhan permukaan kulit Jiyong yang lembut laksana bayi dalam telapak tangannya.

Jiyong yang mendapatkan rangsangan asing di perutnya hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang mungkin akan semakin membangkitkan libido mereka. Namun segala terasa sia-sia. Karena begitu bibir Seunghyun mengecup puncak dadanya, Jiyong hilang akal. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kakinya terbentang dengan sendirinya.

"Seunghyun... Seunghyun..."

Dan panggilan putus asa lainnya ketika Seunghyun mulai melakukan ekspansi ke leher dan seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Kecup dan jilat. Jiyong mendesah. Gigit dan hisap. Jiyong mengerang. Remas dan tarik. Jiyong menggila.

Jiyong merasa jantungnya mulai berhenti berdetak.

Saat ia merasakan tangan Seunghyun berada di belakang kepalanya, membuka penutup matanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Don't close your eyes right now_

 _It's too early to fall asleep_

 _Don't wanna hide it, we have to do it_

 _We need to do what we need to do_

 _We must do it_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jangan tutup matamu, Ji!"

Jiyong menurutinya. Iris coklat miliknya perlahan menampilkan eksistensinya. Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan suara desah dan erangan, menikmati perlakuan Seunghyun atas tubuhnya. Tangannya yang masih terikat berada di atas kepala. Kakinya terbuka lebar dan wajah Seunghyun berada di tengahnya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang membuat Jiyong semakin tak terkontrol.

"Seunghyun..."

Seunghyun menghentikan kecupannya. "Hm?" dan dibalas Jiyong dengan tatapan sayu. Seunghyun mengutuk dalam hati. Tidak bisa, Jiyong terlalu seksi sekarang. Seunghyun sudah tak mampu menahannya. Maka dia pun menarik tubuh Jiyong untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan mulai menyerang leher mulusnya. Jiyong mengerang. Tubuhnya kian merapat hingga kini dada mereka saling bergesekan.

Dan akhirnya Seunghyun melakukan apa yang sedari tadi dia inginkan.

Sedetik setelah melepaskan ikatan Jiyong, Seunghyun mencumbunya. Liar dan kasar. Mengulum dan menghisap seperti orang yang tak mengenal hari esok. Jiyong sendiri hanya bisa mengalungkan tangan ke leher Seunghyun, sesekali berusaha membalas lumatan meski akhirnya ia harus tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Seunghyun membelai pipi kanan Jiyong setelah ciuman mereka berakhir. "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Jiyongie?"

Jiyong menekan bahu Seunghyun kuat. Di bawahnya, pria itu menggesekkan miliknya ke belahan bokongnya sementara tangan kirinya mengelus punggungnya dengan gerakan sensual.

" _Hnghhh_..."

"Aku tidak memintamu mendesah, _baby_."

Jiyong tersentak. Lubangnya tiba-tiba saja kedatangan tamu asing yang tak diundang. " _Akhhhh... hyung!_ "

"Sudah kubilang aku tak memintamu mendesah bukan?!"

" _H-hyung... please..._ " Jiyong sekuat tenaga menahan tangis dan rasa ngilu di bagian bawah. Seunghyun menghentikan pergerakan jarinya dan memberi atensi penuh pada Jiyong yang begitu menggiurkan di matanya. "... _fuck me._ "

Senyum Seunghyun melebar. Ia segera menarik ketiga jarinya dari diri Jiyong dan memberikan satu kecupan di keningnya yang berhiaskan peluh.

" _Good boy. You're mine, ok? Only me."_

Jiyong mengangguk lemah. Seunghyun segera menggendongnya keluar dari bathup dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _No rule for who goes first_

 _My hand grabs your legs_

 _Yeah I'm lovin' it with you_

 _You all dream about us, we're in your imagination_

 _Yeah I'm lovin' it with you_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seunghyun meletakkan tubuh Jiyong di atas ranjang di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Di sekitarnya bertebaran kelopak bunga mawar segar nan berbau harum. Sebuah lilin aroma terapi diletakkan di atas nakas yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang. Pencahayaan kamar yang minim turut mendukung suasana erotisme yang sudah tercipta sedemikian rupanya. Kamar yang sangat indah dan pas untuk bercinta.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Seunghyun menindih tubuh mungil Jiyong dan menelanjanginya. Memberikan pijatan dan remasan lembut di titik-titik yang sekiranya dapat membuat lelaki manis itu melengking tinggi.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Seunghyun beralih dengan memberikan hujan kecupan di seluruh wajah Jiyong. Kening, hidung, dan pipi. Kemudian melumat penuh hasrat bibir ranum yang membengkak tersebut. Sementara di bawah sana dia mempersiapkan Jiyong. Jari-jarinya yang sudah diberi pelumas sebelummya bergerak di dalam Jiyong, merenggangkan lubang sekresi itu untuk siap menerima sesuatu yang lebih besar dari ini.

Jiyong sendiri tak mampu berbuat banyak. Seunghyun terlalu dominan. Jiyong tidak bisa mengimbanginya.

" _Anghhhh_..."

Dan Seunghyun begitu cepat menemukannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Till the sunlight interferes_

 _We make so much love_

 _Ay ay till you've had enough_

 _Baby work it work it uh_

 _Give it that work_

 _Give it that work_

 _Your breath is quickening_

 _We're not done yet_

 _We're busy right now_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tatap aku ketika aku melakukannya."

Jiyong mengangguk. Seunghyun lantas mencium bibir Jiyong sekilas untuk menyudahi sesi _foreplay_ mereka. Seunghyun lalu melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dan mengambil pelumas di atas nakas untuk kemudian kembali pada Jiyong. Jiyong sendiri tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menjalar hebat di pipi dan telinganya. Demi apapun, milik Seunghyun begitu besar. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit takut sekarang.

" _Uhmmm,_ " Jiyong menggeliat tak nyaman saat Seunghyun mulai memasukinya. Ada rasa tak nyaman yang kini meliputi dirinya. "akhh!" disusul rasa sakit tak terkira yang seakan-akan menghantam setiap sel-sel di dalam tubuhnya. Jiyong menggeleng kuat, tangannya mencengkram sprei hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Seunghyun sendiri merasa nikmat tiada tara. Jiyong mencengkramnya begitu kuat. Miliknya termanjakan dengan denyutan-denyutan yang berasal dari dalam sana. Seunghyun nyaris mengikuti egonya untuk segera bergerak jika saja Jiyong tidak mencengkram lengannya. Ada setitik air mata di wajah cantik itu. Maka dengan penuh kelembutan, Seunghyun menghapus air mata itu. Mengecup kelopak matanya berulang kali seraya mengatakan; " _I'm sorry, love. I should've prepare you more._ "

Kata-kata yang begitu menyentuh bagi Jiyong.

Dengan cepat Jiyong menarik tengkuk Seunghyun, membawanya ke dalam ciuman lembut namun penuh damba. Seunghyun yang mulanya terkejut akan serangan tiba-tiba dari Jiyong akhirnya tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Tangannya yang besar bergerak untuk menyingkirkan anak poni yang menghalangi pengelihatan prianya.

Saat habis napas memberi jeda, keduanya tersenyum. Saling menyatukan dahi untuk menghirup aroma masing-masing.

Dan saat kabut nafsu kembali merangkak naik ke permukaan, saat itulah Seunghyun menghujamkan dirinya masuk lebih dalam ke diri Jiyong.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _We have to do it, we need to do what we need to do_

 _Before the night is over, we have to do it_

 _ **[Song : ONE - Heyahe]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jiyong mengusap pelan lengan Seunghyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Percintaan mereka telah usai sejak satu jam yang lalu namun Jiyong urung mengatupkan matanya meski kantuk dan lelah mulai menyerang. Ia terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur. Ia takut saat ia membuka mata nanti, Seunghyun tidak ada di sisinya dan memeluknya seperti ini. Kalau kebersamaannya dengan Seunghyun hanyalah mimpi, rasanya Jiyong rela untuk tertidur selamanya.

Namun sayangnya itu tidak mungkin.

Dan pemikiran itulah yang pada akhirnya membuat Jiyong kecewa. Lelaki manis itu pun terisak dalam diam.

"Kau belum tidur?" Jiyong terkejut setengah mati mendengar suara serak Seunghyun. Secepat kilat, dia pun mengusap pipinya, menyembunyikan jejak air mata yang tertinggal di sana. "Kau menangis?" Seunghyun bertanya lagi, kali ini sambil membalikkan tubuh Jiyong menghadap dirinya.

"T-tidak," Jiyong menyangkal, namun Seunghyun jelas tahu ia berbohong.

Seunghyun mengusap lembut pipi kiri Jiyong. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Jiyong menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya menatap Seunghyun dengan gugup. "Hyung, apakah semua ini hanya mimpi?"

"Ya."

Jiyong semakin ingin menangis mendengar jawaban itu. "T-tapi... kenapa terasa begitu nyata?" tanyanya pelan, air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Seunghyun menarik napas perlahan. Hatinya turut sakit melihat Jiyong begitu sedih dan kecewa. "Dengar," Seunghyun menangkup kedua pipi Jiyong. "ini memang mimpi, tapi aku nyata." kemudian mengecup kelopak mata indah itu, mencegah lelehan air mata yang berantrian turun dari sana. "dan kita akan bertemu lagi, secepatnya."

"B-benarkah?"

"Tentu. Kau percaya padaku bukan?"

Jiyong mengangguk. Seunghyun mengecup keningnya kemudian.

"Jadi, sekarang ayo tidur. Oh, atau mungkin kau ingin ronde kedua?" goda Seunghyun, kedua alisnya terangkat naik. Jiyong yang mendengar ancaman Seunghyun langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dan Seunghyun tertawa melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya tersebut. Ia pun menarik tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan.

" _Goodnight, love._ "

 _ **Ketika musim semi datang dan anginnya menerbangan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang mengotori halaman rumahmu, ingatlah bahwa saat itu aku datang kepadamu. Maka yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berbalik, tersenyum dan katakan; "Selamat datang, Seunghyunnie hyung."**_

 _ **Dan kita akan bercinta lagi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

HAPPY 32nd BIRTHDAY TO THE MOST HANDSOME MAN IN THE WOLD, CHOI SEUNGHYUN!

Daddy, semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, dijauhkan dari jalang2 yang kerjaannya bacot doang di ig, cepet kelar wamil, Bigbang cepet comeback, GD&TOP vol. 2, terus cepet rilis album solo biar kalo konser ga nyanyi Doom Dada mulu😂😂😂

Tapi yang paling penting si semoga langgeng sama mamih, udah itu aja sih wish gue sebagai anak /halu.

Last but not least, wdy think abt this guys? Type ur review here!


End file.
